Enterprises strive to integrate, automate and streamline internal and external business processes to improve their performance in today's dynamic business-to-business (B2B) electronic commerce (e-commerce) environment. Processes such as procurement, sales, order fulfillment and customer service are typical examples of processes suitable for B2B integration. These processes drive a company's e-commerce interactions with their customers, partners, distributors, and suppliers; they can also streamline the company's internal business. Software frameworks for B2B integration can support these process by providing workflow processing, messaging and enterprise application integration. However, the value of a B2B framework is diminished without robust methods for handling hardware and software faults as they arise.